


A Lady's First Steps

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges: Last Writer Standing [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Childhood, Community: sailormoonland, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre Season/Series, Primary School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru faces her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady's First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers / Timeline:** Pre - series.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Describe your characters' thoughts and experiences on the first day of a new school year.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
>  **Notes:** An entry for the first round of _Last Writer Standing_ during Battle VII at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

She stared up at building. It was an immense structure, all cold steel and glass. It seemed to reach all the way to the sky.

A woman stood behind her to prevent her escape. 

"I don’t want to go!" She cried and tugged at her itchy clothes, wanting to run as far as she could without stopping.

A man approached them, carrying a leather bag. The tears dried up when she saw her name stitched across the front. He handed the bag down to her and she squeezed it fondly.

"There’s no reason to be afraid," the woman reassured her. They fixed her uniform, straightened the bow in her wavy teal hair, and took their turns kissing her wet cheeks.

"You’ll make us proud, Michiru," her father smiled warmly. The girl paused, taking in one last view of her parents. Then she straightened her back and nodded bravely.

"We love you," her mother told her. 

"I will do my best for you, Mama! Papa!" Her parents hugged her tightly. Michiru absorbed their love and swore to honour them with her work. A buzzer sounded. Time to go to school, to learn to be a lady.


End file.
